


Stupid Sexy Kyoko

by Sturmbringer



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Old Writing, technically madoka is the only character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturmbringer/pseuds/Sturmbringer
Summary: Is it wrong to be this attracted to someone you saw try to kill your best friend? (Original upload date: January 24, 2017)





	Stupid Sexy Kyoko

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading this old story from a couple years ago because I'm not as ashamed of it as I used to be.
> 
> I still don't think it's particularly good but I want to put it back up for historical purposes and just to see what people think of it. 
> 
> And if you really don't like this short story, then first of all I don't blame you. Second of all: please don't be turned off from checking out anything I publish in the future because of this story not being that good. It's two years old and I certainly think I've improved since then.

The starry sky in Mitakihara City was painted a dark shade of black as Madoka Kaname lies in her bed.

_This is not good._

She felt like she’d been trying to fall sleep for an eternity. She didn’t know exactly what time it was but she knew it was way past the time she should have fallen asleep if she wanted to wake up early enough for school. She couldn’t sleep, she just couldn’t. Too much stuff was going through her head right now. She wasn’t even sure which one was eating at her the most: the fact that once again she was about to give up her life for a wish, the fact that she saw her best friend almost get killed, or the fact she couldn’t stop thinking about how good-looking the girl who tried to kill her best friend was.

_No, don’t be ridiculous! You can’t stop thinking about her because wanted to kill Sayaka, not because she’s attractive!_

Madoka tried to tell herself that, and while she was of course upset by seeing Sayaka almost get killed by this girl, her thoughts about the red-haired girl always trailed to how insanely pretty she was. Heck, the fact that she had to tell herself she wasn’t thinking about her because she was attractive means that she definitely thought she was attractive to at least some extent. Of course for her it was definitely to a large extent.

_No, she tried to hurt Sayaka-chan! She’s mean!_

Madoka tried to tell herself that too, but she also has a deep feeling that Kyoko’s not actually a bad person. I mean, how could she be bad when she’s so hot? The way she had such a cool attitude about everything was so alluring. And her short shorts-damn did that girl have some nice legs. And that Magical Girl outfit she had was super cute that little fang she has is just the most adorable thing-

_…_

Okay, so she’s attracted to her. Madoka has finally accepted that. Now she can rest…except she can’t because now her mind is running laps again.

_Oh geez, I’m a terrible friend aren’t I?_

Kyoko tried to kill Sayaka, and she _did_ hurt her, a lot. And yet here her best friend was, crushing on her like a schoolgirl, which she was. What would Sayaka think if she knew about this? No, how would Sayaka even find out anyways. Well, she would find out if Kyoko and herself got together…

_Wait…that’s actually a pretty nice thought._

And then Madoka’s negative thoughts and anxiety abruptly dissapeared, just like magic, and in their place were nice pleasant thoughts that soothed Madoka’s heart. Multiple images of her and Kyoko being a couple together while a supportive Sayaka gives her blessing off to the side flashed in her mind as she smiled to herself. Then she finally fell asleep.


End file.
